The Ex Effect
by LoveThemedPianist
Summary: After Sasuke, and Sakura have a hard break up they are forced to spend the weekend together. What they don't know is that their signifigant others WILL BE WATCHING! What will happen when they have another chance to have each other! R
1. Erm Hello?

Disclaimer:I do not own any Naruto material. Belongs to Kishimoto-sama. bows to master . On with the story now!!

Chapter One: Erm..Hello?

Sasuke smiled lightly when Elissa pointed out the window of the limo at the resort.

"Oh Sasuke! Look at it! It's simply gorgeous." She remarked stepping out.

"Hello Sasuke, Elissa. And welcome to Casa-Bella. I'm Natalia and I'll be your guide during your stay here. Let me show you to our wet bar in the back."

"Sakura? We're here?" Tyler gently tapped her shoulder awakening the resting woman.

"Oh. Okay."

"Hey Sak!" He murmured into her ear before exiting the limo.

"Hm?" She answered, voice groggy with sleep.

"I love you." She smiled softly.

"I love you too Ty."

"Good." He pressed a kiss to her head and pulled her out.

"Hello Tyler, Sakura. And welcome to Casa-Bella. I'm Natalia and I'll be your guide during your stay here. Your room is ready so allow me to show you to it."

"Alright lets do it. Hoo-rah!" Tyler called out, sounding like an idiot. Sakura blushed lightly but followed behind the older, extremely tan woman.

"I can't believe we're actually here. It's...it's so amazing." Elissa continued to comment about the looks of the resort. Sasuke sippe dhis drink silently until a spanish waiter walked up to them.

"For Elissa." He handed her the notecard and she read it aloud.

"Elissa- You have a message at the fron desk." She cocked an eyebrow but shrugged nonetheless and walked towards the limo's open door.

"Hello." She greeted upon entering. There was a taller guy with brunette hair inside the vehicle when she arrived, "I'm Elissa. Message at the desk?"

"Yeah. I'm Tyler." He outstretched his hand and they met.

"Umm...have you ever been here before?"

"No. Why?"

"Because I was wondering if you knew why we were leaving the villa?"

"We're what?!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Sasuke?" It was Natalia. "Your room is ready."

"Cool." she led him up the stairs and opened the door allowing him inside and quickly closing it behind him.

"Sasuke?" He looked up, and came face to face with someone he hadn't seen in..a while.

"Sakura?"

"Oh my god! How've you been?" She stepped forward and hugged him. He returned her embrace.

"Decent I suppose. Where's Elissa?"

"Umm..where's Tyler?"

"Sasuke, Sakura?" The old couple turned around to see Natalia again, _I'm starting to think that ever time I see this chick things go badly._ Sasuke thought to himself. "Your boyfriend, and your girlfriend are being sent home in that car as we speak. And you two will be spending the weekend together. These are your complimentry V.I.P. bracelete's. Please make sure to wear them at all times so you can acess all parts of the resort. Enjoy." And Natalia left. The pair watched helplessly as the limo drove away. Sakura looked at her ex. and he followed suite.

"Erm...hello?"


	2. Hear or See?

(A/N: Well hey-low again. Soo...I want to thank my little friends who added "fave. story", "story alert", and "fave. author". A special thanx to..

Sabaku No Annie

strange-ythra

Disclaimer: Don't own and Naruto material or characters. bows to Kishimoto-sama

Chapter Two: Hear or See?

"Why are we back at the resort?" Elissa inquired quietly.

"Not sure. Bet we'll find out though."

"Elissa, Tyler your boyfriend Sasuke, and your girlfriend Sakura are going to be spending the weekend together in one of our suites. You two will be confined to this room for the entire weekend. We've equipt it with some things to let you know what the X's are up to. For example this lamp." She pointed to a lamp setting on a nightstand between two twin beds, "Is touch censored. Whenever they touch, it will light up red. Also there is the name counter. Elissa, everytime Sasuke says your name it will be counted on the board. And Tyler, everytime Sakura says your name it will be kept track of up there. Sasuke and Sakura will soon be going to dinner. You will be able to watch and hear what's going on and being said for a time. Best wishes."

"Is she serious?" Elissa asked. Tyler just raised a brow at her, then the television flickered on, "Look!"

"I can see Elissa." They both hushed when their signifigant others began talking to one another.

"So how did you and Elissa get back together?" Sakura questioned, cutting off a piece of meat and popping it into her mouth.

"Hn. Me and Elissa. That's pretty complex Sak.-"

"You haven't called me that since we broke up."

"Yeah well, old habits die hard." She stilled slightly and pulled her sleeves tighter against her arms.

"Did you see that? How she moved her sleeves? Why'd she do that?" Tyler sighed inwardly, _It's going to be a hell of a weekend._ He thought ot himself but answered her nonetheless.

"Sakura cuts herself."

"I know what you mean."

"Hn. I know you do. Sak. are you **still** cutting yourself?" She looked down at her plate and pushed the food around. "Let me see your arms." Pushing up her sleeves he closed his eyes. "Sak. I told you to stop. You promised."

"I know. I'm sorry." She went to pull her arm back and settle it in her lap, but Sasuke still gripped onto it. Leaning forward he kissed each scar softly.

"Sakura, stop doing this to yourself. Please?"

"Okay." He smiled at her and slid even closer.

"Good." With that he pressed his lips against her own warm ones.

"OMG! I can not believe he just did that!" Elissa screeched.

"Damn, I know you're pissed, but take it down a few notches." Tyler requested. _Good lord. Isn't there any alcohal around here?_

(A/N: Sooo...did you like it? Lemmie know!! :D)


	3. AUTHORS NOTE!

This is just an authors note!! Not a chapter in the story!!

I'm going to be on a trip from Wed.-Sat. this week without any computer access. I'll do my best to make sure there's a new chapter by Sunday at the latest. Thank you!!

-LoveThemedPianist


	4. Date

A/N: Ok so I just wanted to once again thank my loverly reviewers and such. Special shout-out to...

caslspirit15

LindaNM

x0x0x0Raina-himex0x0x0x

Disclaimer:Don't own any Naruto material, or characters. bows to Kishimoto-sama sorry I am late Master. lol. ON WITH THE STORY!!

Chapter Three: The "Date"

"Goodmorning Elissa, Tyler. I trust that you slept well?" Natalia asked. Her tone was kind, yet serious. Elissa rolled her eyes, but Tyler opened his mouth before she had a chance to.

"Considering the circumstances? Yes very well."

"Ugh! Speak for yourself! I slept terribly-" Elissa began, but was cut off shortly when Tyler spoke up again.

"That is B.S. I heard you snoring." Elissa gasped but Natalia attempted to stilfle her laughter.

"Today Sasuke and Sakura are going on a date. You two get to select the date. You can either send them to do a swimsuit photo shoot. Or to play tennis."

"Tennis!" The both chimed. _Well at least she can be agreeable on some things._ Tyler thought to himself.

"But..there is a catch." Tyler sank back into the couch.

"Of course there is."

"What?! I still don't get all of-"

"Could you just shut-up for ten seconds?" Tyler groaned. Natalia continued.

"If you send them to the swimsuit photo shoot you get to watch what they're doing. If you send them to play tennis you can only hear what is being said. Please choose."

"I still like tennis."

"Psh, knowing your skank of a girlfriend she'd be all over Sasuke even during sports. I'm keeping my eyes glued to her. We'll do the swimsuit photo shoot."

"Kinky." Tyler mumbled.

"Mn, Sak. Sak?" Sasuke sat up in bed and looked around for his ex.

"Hey. What's up? You ok? You look like you lost something." His smirk reappeared on his features. "What?" She asked cautiously.

"I did lose something." He stood from the bed and darted after her.

"Ah! Sasuke!" He tackled her from behind and began to lightly tickle her sides.

"AH! TYLER LOOK AT THE LAMP! ITS BLINKING! OMG THEY'RE TOUCHING!"

"ELISSA SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU'RE PISSING ME OFF. DAMN WOMAN!! I'd run after my ex. too if I had to deal with you on a daily."

"Harrmph. Sasu-kun loves me very much I'll have you know."

"Yeah, and I'm George Washington."

"You know, you're not a very nice person _Tyler._"

"And guess what? I don't care." Tyler stood and walked into another room of the suite.

"Agh! Sasuke you have to stop! The door."

"They'll leave a note." Sasuke leant up to look her in the eyes. "Sakura?"

"What?"

"Do you still love me?"

"Very much." She slid out from under his arms and went to the door. "Hey Sasuke there's a note!" He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Well read it to me."

"Sakura and Sasuke. You've been scheduled for a swimsuit photo shoot. Please meet Nicole by the pool at noon."

"Hm, it's been a while since I've seen you in a bikini." She smacked his arm playfully.

"You just want some."

"That's not a bad start. I have to admit. But from you..I want more than that."

"Sasuke, don't say that. We're both with different people. Things aren't the way they were."

"You think I care? Fuck Elissa, she doesn't matter to me. Can you tell me that Tyler does? That Tyler actually matters to you?"

"He's good to me Sasuke. He wouldn't hurt me like you did."

"So you still hold that against me huh?"

"I...I guess I do."

"I told you it was a mistake."

(A/N: Next chappie the reason Sasu and Saku broke up!!)


End file.
